


caramel macchiatos

by sensira



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, zen is oblivious to lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensira/pseuds/sensira
Summary: In the chatroom, Zen coos “You two are such great friends!” To your side, Jaehee breaks out in laughter.





	

It had been a long day at the café.

Usually, if business allows, you and Jaehee close up around four, send home the sweet, clumsy, new part-timer, and commute home together in a relaxed silence, with your hands intertwined between the seats.

Today had been a little different. They had been swamped with customers all day, ran out of three different syrups and their newest part-time employee had broken approximately three plates and nine mugs. By the time it finally cleared out, it had been half past six, and there was still another hour of closing routines until the pair of them could leave.

When you stumble into your shared apartment, you collapse bonelessly into the couch, and Jaehee follows after, sinking down into the cushions to your side.  Her eyes flutter closed, almost immediately dozing off; your girlfriend had slaved over an expresso machine for almost twelve hours, she deserved the rest. Out of habit, you pull your phone out and open the messenger app. Per the usual, a chatroom was open.

[Y/N HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM]

[ZEN] Hey!

[Y/N] Hello Zen!

[707] hiya hey hey

[Y/N] Hello to you too, Seven!

[ZEN] How was work??

Smiling softly, you glance over Jaehee. She looks exhausted, even while she’s resting, but it’s the good kind, not the type that had plagued her for years as Jumin’s assistant. Part of you would rather die than see her burdened with that exhaustion again.  While café is hard work, it’s good work, and Jaehee’s enthusiasm for the tiniest aspects of coffee is infectious.

[Y/N] It went well! We were suuuper busy lol

[707] it be super busy if you turned the café into a cat café~~~

[ZEN] Don’t even start.

[ZEN] You’ll summon Jumin with that kind of talk

[Y/N] Believe me, Jumin already tried…

[707] omg what??

[ZEN] Please tell me you’re joking

[707] please tell me you aren’t joking

[ZEN] The thought of your pretty café overrun with cats makes my eyes fill with tears…

[ZEN] And not just from allergies

[Y/N] I think Jaehee would cry a little bit too if that was the case…

[707] maybe Jumin will bring Elly to the café one day~??

[ZEN] NO

[707] yES

[Y/N] nO

[ZEN] DON’T GIVE HIM IDEAS

[Y/N] Jaehee would lock the doors in his face tbh

[ZEN] But wait??? He actually tried to convince you two to make a cat café with him?

It was at times like these where you wished you had your own set of emojis.

[Y/N] …Yes. About two months before we opened he tried to convince us to let him buy a share and turn it into a cat café.

[ZEN] I can imagine Jaehee laughing in his face

[Y/N] I’m sure she wanted to but she’s always very polite and respects him still.

[Y/N] He still brings it up every now and then, but he says he’s “joking”…

[707] maybe Jumin will start a cat café with me if I ask~

His emoji dances in enthusiasm across your screen. Jaehee shifts a little on the couch, curling towards you. Her hair spills in dark waves around her.

[Y/N] I’m sure you can catch his attention. Jaehee and I would appreciate it lol

The hacker sends an emoji that flutters with little hearts.

[ZEN] Ugh, can we stop talking about that jerk?

[ZEN] How’s Jaehee?

[Y/N] She’s good! She’s sleeping right now actually.

[ZEN] It’s good she’s actually sleeping nowadays…

[707] I’m jealous lol. I wish I could sleep

[Y/N] Yeah, it’s good to see her taking care of herself now

[ZEN] Plus, you’re there to scold her if she doesn’t

[Y/N] That’s true~~

Jaehee finally stirs, pushing herself up, and leans in to read the chatroom over your shoulder. Her long hair tickles the bare skin of your arm as she moves. The curve of her jaw lines up against the skin of your neck.

“What are you talking about?” Her voice is soft.

“You,” you reply in a sing-song voice. The two of you turn your eyes to watch the phone.

[707] it’s crazy how fast you and Jaehee moved in together after the party

[707] actually it’s crazy how you managed to open a fancy café in six months.

[ZEN] I think that it’s really amazing that Jaehee and you started a café together!

[ZEN] You two are such great friends!

Jaehee bursts into loud peals of laughter. The sound rings like pretty bells in your ears and she leans further into you. You snort loudly, undignified and rock back against her.

“Is he serious?” Jaehee says between laughs. “Does he still not realize?”

[707] friends? lololololol

[707] you’re pretty oblivious if you think that zen

[ZEN] What do you mean?

You snort softly, and turn your head towards Jaehee. As you turn, the tip of your nose brushes against hers. Her breath is warm against your face.

“Oh, hey,” you whisper.

Jaehee tilts her head slightly. “Hey.” Her eyes are like caramel, and honeyed in color. A gentle silence hangs between the two of you; the phone forgotten. Jaehee tilts her head slowly, and leans in, her lips meeting yours.

She tastes like a caramel macchiato, sweet and energizing. You know the shampoo she uses is scented like vanilla and fresh linen, but right now the scent of coffee assaults your nose. It’s an aromatic mixture of hazelnut, chai, and a hint of the bitterness of expresso.  Part of you knows that you probably smell like the pastries you baked all day.

Jaehee’s lips are soft, and her long hair tickles your face. You push against her, and tangle your fingers into her hair. Ever since she had grown it out, Jaehee had experimented with different hairstyles. Whether it was a braid, bun, ponytail or some elaborate twist, you had sick pleasure in taking it out and having tumble loosely around her shoulders.

Your phone buzzes beside you on your couch. Jaehee pulls away to send it a disapproving gaze. You laugh slightly and lean to watch the furious pace of the chatroom. Zen is screaming about something, part of you can guess what. How he managed to be oblivious to your relationship with Jaehee is almost hilarious.

You press the lock button on your phone and cast it to the side. There are better things to do, and you reach out to pull Jaehee back towards you.

 


End file.
